The present invention relates to folded sheet products, such as towels and facial tissue; and more particularly to such products which are folded for storage in a dispenser.
A wide variety of folded towels, napkins, facial tissue and the like are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,256,334; 3,007,605 and 5,023,126 disclose different types of such products.
One form of a folded towel in commercial use is commonly referred to as a C-fold towel and is shown in FIG. 1. Such towels comprise a sheet of absorbant paper which is folded on itself along a center line so that two opposite edges 12 and 13 are aligned. This forms a two-ply structure. The two edges 12 and 13 are folded together onto one surface 14 of the towel. The folded edge 11 also is folded over onto the one surface 14 so that it is spaced from edges 12 and 13. This creates a multiple ply towel and the generally C-shape.
C-fold towels are usually stacked in a dispenser from which users withdraw them. The C-fold towel is particularly adapted for housing in a dispenser since its folded structure allows a large sheet of paper to be housed in a relatively smaller dispenser. When the towels are placed into the dispenser, edges 11, 12 and 13 are placed downward so that the lower most towel in the stack lies against the bottom wall of the dispenser. That wall has an elongated opening which exposes edges 11, 12 and 13 to the user. In withdrawing a towel from the dispenser, the user grasps either folded edge 11 or both edges 12 and 13 and pulls the towel through the opening in the dispenser. Regardless of which edge is grasped by the user, the towel unfolds into a two-ply sheet as it is withdrawn from the dispenser. Should the user wish a larger towel area, the withdrawn towel then must be unfolded into a single ply sheet.